Eternal Love
by Bayleef
Summary: Mistakes were made, true love was shown, but all to late. Now Team Rocket have a plan that will put Ash's friend's and family in danger, but Misty is hiding something important... he just doesn't know it yet... AAMRN Please R
1. The Past and The Present

Hey there everyone! I'm up with a brand new Pokémon story. Why? Coz I haven't done a proper Pokémon one in AGES! Ya, I know the first chappys a bit longer then I usually put 'em this day, but there's a good bit to explain. Most of the chappy's a flashback. The name? donno, just heard the song 'Eternal Love', which I don't own, and decided to us it. I love tht song, it's to sweet! Hope yaz'll like!

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokémon.

"This is talking"  
_"These are thoughts"_

**Chapter One - The Past and Present **

"Misty how could you not tell me?!"

"No wait, I need to explain-"

"There's nothing to explain, you obviously don't trust me enough with the truth!

"But.. I was afraid you'd-"

"Afraid, that's a good one, that's it I'm out of here!" And with the, the man turned on his heel and stomped off, slamming the door behind him.

Misty fell into her seat. There it was, the one guy she was starting to get through to in years in now, he had left, just like that. She was twenty-three now, but her appearance had not changed much. She had grown in height, and her hair was longer, which she left down all the time these days, clipped out of her face.

Her aquamarine eyes were more blue, but unlike she expected, they did not fill with tears of sadness. She sighed and thought to herself. _"He just wasn't the right one for me..."_

Pushing herself up out of her chair, she walked to the window and looked out. Dark rain clouds had gathered as memories of a mere five years ago drifted back to her.

_***Flashback***_

"Come on Misty! We don't want to be late for the party!" A voice called the eighteen-year-old Msty from the lobby area downstairs of the hotel as she pulled on a blue jacket. She was wearing more a sports outfit then a party one, but she didn't really care. She was wearing a white tank top, blue runners and blue bicycle shorts to match her jacket. "I'll be there in a minute Ash!" She called back. She didn't expect him to change, he always wore the same outfit. Black shirt, black pants, black jacket... he was like a shadow. He didn't wear his league cap anymore, it was to small for him, though that wasn't to say he didn't still have it.

She had to admit, he had matured over the years. Sure he was childish at times, but she quiet liked his new gallet personality. Now that she thought of it, it was probably the only thing that had changed. He still made rash decisions in Pokémon battles, still went by his gut feeling and of course, also relied of luck when the time was tough. Still, he wouldn't become a Pokémon Master if he wasn't skilled.

They were now heading to a new years party, and once again, Misty was last ready. When she finally came down stairs with she sighed. "All right let's go ya bunch of moaners." She said, heading for the door. Brock had been closest, she he exited. Misty reached the door an put her hand on the doorframe, looking back at Ash. "Ya coming?"

Ash was sitting on the one of the red chairs in the lobby, petting Pikachu lightly on the head. Pikachu looked up at his trainer with sad eyes, knowing how bad his trainer must feel.

"What's the matter Ash?" Misty asked, walking over and standing beside him, looking down. He kept his head down but moved his eyes up to meet hers. _"Oh, he's so cute when he does that!"_ Misty thought to herself.

"Well, it's just that..." Ash paused for a minute, looking at the floor he continued. "Well, my work at the Pokémon League as Pokémon Master starts tomorrow and... I may never see you again... I'm forbidden to call or make contact with anyone, something about a secret mission..."

Misty frowned and looked at the floor too, then looked up and smiled. "Well then... let's have a bit of fun!" She grabbed his wrists and pulled him to his feet, Pikachu clinging to his shirt so he wouldn't fall, then climbing onto his shoulder.

Ash smiled and followed Misty out the door. _"She's always there for me..."_ He thought as they broke into a run to catch up with Brock, who was now flirting with a girl from a nearby sweet-store. After Ash dropped his Pokémon at the Pokémon Center, and Misty had dragged Brock away from the store, the headed off.

-----------

"Arg... T's a pirates life for...me..." Ash said in a wavy voice. Midnight had passed nearly an hour ago, but the party was still in full swing, and Ash had somehow found his way to the alcohol.

Misty sat nearby, shaking her head. "You're just lucky your mom's not here Ash..." She mumbled. Looking at the clock she frowned and stood up, walking over to Brock. "Brock, we should really get going."

"You and Ash go on ahead, I'll stay here a while longer." He said, having a seemingly _normal_ conversation with some girls nearby.

Misty groaned, she was to tired to drag him off, so she decided to get Ash home instead. To bad he dropped his Pokémon off, they'd be quiet useful now.

-----------

Misty pushed open the door to his hotel room, Ash hanging off her shoulder. Closing the door behind her, she walked to his bed and told him to sit down, which he did so, only on the floor, and he more collapsed then sat. She growled and pulled him up pushing him onto his bed. "There, now good night." She said as she began to walk off.

"Misty..."

She stopped and looked back, Ash was lying on his stomach, arms hanging over the side of the bed. He beckoned her to come over to him, so she did. "What do you want?" She asked, folding her arms as she stood in front of him. He whispered something and she stood confused, bending down so they were eye level. He looked her straight in the eye and stared for a while, not a word spoken between them. Just as she was beginning to feel uneasy, she felt his lips press against hers. Shocked, her eyes grew wide, but she did not pull away. Instead, she returned it, closing her eyes slowly.

-----------

Misty had awoken first the next morning, and left before Ash had a chance to wake. She was sitting down in the lobby, a blank stare on he face as she thought of what had just happened. How could she let that happen? Ash was going to be so mad at her. He was drunk, he couldn't help it, but she could have stopped it herself.

But then she began to think about it. Judging by how much alcohol he had had, he had a slim chance of remembering any of this. If he didn't then that was fine, she wouldn't tell him anything, and she wouldn't tell anyone. It was a secret.

-----------

Ash had been confused that morning, but Misty said it was just a hangover from the previous night. Thanking no one in particular that his mom wasn't there, he had begun packing, somewhat reluctantly. They were now at the Olivine airport, which would take him to Blackthorn City and he would travel to the Pokémon Leauge. As Ash's flight was called out, he tensed and tightened his grip on the bag he was hugging the sat on his lap. Pikachu's ears lowered and he let out a sad. "Pika..."

Ash stood up, followed by Misty and Brock, and walked towards the gate. He turned and faced them. "Well... I guess... this is it..." He said, looking down slightly but keeping eye contact with his friends. They both mumbled a sad 'Ya.' and Ash closed his eyes tight, walking over to Brock and, much to Brocks surprise, he hugged him.

"You'll be ok." Brock said reassuringly, hugging Ash back. He smiled as Ash nodded, but remained silent.

Ash pulled away and then turned to Misty. He had to tell her... it may be his last chance. "Misty, I-" He was cut short as he heard the last call for his flight. He turned his attention to Misty he had to get it done and over with. "Misty... what I'm trying to say is...is..." He couldn't do it, he was stuck for words. Pikachu tugged at the leg of his pants and pointed at the gate. He clenched his hands in fists and did the only thing he could think. He gave her a kiss, savouring every second, as it may be his last. He pulled away and looked into Misty's shocked expression, but he turned and ran then, tears falling as he did so.

Misty was frozen. She couldn't believe it. She finally found that he love on her life loved her back, and now... he was gone. She wanted to run after him, but her feet were glued to the ground. She loved him, but she didn't want to ruin his dream. Tears brimmed in her eyes as Ash disappeared from view, probably never to be seen again. But one must look on the bright side when times are hard. At least now, he could live his dream.

Little did she know, she was his dream...

_***End Flashback***_

That was the reason he newest boyfriend left. He had found out she had a daughter, Kandi Waterflower. She was more like Ash then Misty, jet-black hair, dark brown eyes, and an adoration for all Pokémon. She had hair tied back in a spiky ponytail at the back and usually wore black pants with a red tank-top with a yellow lightning-bolt across the front. She was Misty's pride and joy, and the only thing she had that reminded her so much of Ash.

She walked up the stairs and along the hall, looking into Kandi's room. It had more Pokémon merchandise then she had ever seen, even more then Ash. She walked in and looked down at her daughter, who was sleeping peacefully. She pulled the blanket up her he and tucked her in, sitting down on the bed beside her, looking down at her. "Ash..."

-----------

"Mr. Ketchum, Team Rocket are planning another attack."

A dark figure stood up from a desk, on which a belt of Pokéballs lay. "Don't they ever quit?" Ash asked in a frustrated, picking up the belt and putting it on. "Where to Lance?"

"Last I heard the were heading to the Fossil Museum in Pewter City, they must be trying to get those fossils again." Lance replied, following Ash as he walked out the door and down the corridor, Pikachu perched on his shoulder. He'd never expected it when Ash had first come, but Ash was the most respected Pokémon trainer in the League, as well as the most Powerful. He spent more training and perfecting his and his Pokémon's skills and was very critical of his abilities as a trainer, always trying to improve.

Ash took out a Pokéball as he reached the roof of the Pokémon League, releasing Charizard. He told Lance he'd be back and, mounting his Charizard, flew off.

As Ash and Charizard flew on, Ash began to think to himself. _"Team Rocket, your plan will never succeed. I will not let you hurt my friend or family. I'll stop you if it take's my very life to do so..."_

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Yahoo! One chappy done! Whacha think? I liked it, t'was fun!  
By-the-by, Kandi is pronounce Candy ^^;; If yaz didn't know.  
Welp, I ain't gonna rant, if yaz likeys, please review. Slán slán!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	2. Team Rocket

Hey guys! I won't keep yaz, just thankies for da reviews! Mez happy now ^^

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokémon.

"This is talking"  
_"These are thoughts"_

**Chapter Two - Team Rocket **

The dust arose from the group as a winged figure decended from the midnight sky. Pewter City was still bustling with late night activities, not always a good thing. Ash leapt off the back of his Charizard, landing in front of the Museum. Taking out a Pokéball he released his Absol. Looking down at the Pokémon, he nodded, and it leapt forward into the darkness.

He walked up to the door and, with a little electric power from Pikachu, made his way in. Absol would find the trespassers and report back their location, if they were here at all. More then once Ash had been sent on a false alarm while Team Rocket caused trouble elsewere. A white blur sped towads him, the arival of his Absol.

"Did you find anything?" He asked, and the Absol nodded, turning and running the other direction, Ash and Pikachu following him. Absol crashed through two doors and used a quick attack on the rockets, who stood with a bag of fossils in their hands. "Absol slash attack!" The Pokémon obeyed, and in one swift movement knocked the rockets to the floor. "Well... that wasn't so hard..." Ash said, walking over and picking up the bag. He opened it and looked in, eyes wide. There were just stones!

"Ha, fooled you, the real fossils were taken away a while ago..." One of the Rockets said weakly as he sat up and grinned. He slowly reached his hand back for a gun, but Absol spotted him and growled, tackling the man back against the wall.

Ash sighed. "Good work Absol, but looks like we're too late." He mumbled. After he had cleared things up with the police and apoligised repeatedly to the owners of the museam, he decided to leave before the news crew got there and started to question him.

"I can't believe they got away again..." He mumbled angrily as Charizard sped across the midnight sky. "Well... maybe next time, eh buddy?" He said pating the Pikachu sitting in front of him. Pikachu nodded with an enthusiastic 'Chu!' and Ash smiled. _"But what are they planning?"_ He wondered.

-----------

"Are you sure Giovanni knows what's he's doing?"

"Just do your job and don't ask questions." Butch yelled at the Scientist, who quickly took the blood sample from a Charizard he had gotton earlier and placing it in the machine.

"You know... the last time we cloned Pokémon it always ended in failier..." The scientist muttered. Butch simply explained that that wouldn't happen again, but the scientist wasn't convinced.

Butch nodded and moved onto the next person, who was doing a similar project, only with a different Pokémon's blood. Everyone working in silence, only the sound of the machines filled the room.

"It won't be long now..." Butch said with a grin.

-----------

"We need more powerful Pokémon." Cassidy announced to the Rockets seated in front of her. As a higher rank, she was in charge of the missions these Rockets would carry out. "We need well trained Pokémon, and what are the best trained Pokémon?" She looked around but got no responce.

"Gym Leader's Pokémon." She announced. "Teams 1 through 8 will cover Johto, 9 though 18 to Hooen while teams 19-29 will cover Kanto. There are more unofficial Gyms in Kanto, so we'll work with a few extra teams, move out!" She commanded, then added. "And let nothing stand in your way of getting those Pokémon!"

-----------

Ash sat on the roof of the Pokémon Leauge, Pikachu sitting beside with a bottle of ketchup. Ash sighed and looked up at the stars. He did this alot, it reminded him of how many times he, Brock and Misty would camp out under the stars after getting lost, once again, on their way to the next Gym.

There was a sudden blur as a Tailow flew past him, dropping a letter on his lap. Lance always sent a Tailow with messages if he thought it would be faster. Opening it, he began to read.

_Team Rocket are going to try and steal all the Gym Leaders Pokémon in Hooen, Johto and Kanto. They've already struck Goldenrod, Petalburg and Celedon. You must move quickly. I've already headed to Johto along with some of the other Leauge members, there are some spread around Hooen and some in Kanto._

Ash clenched the letter in his hand as he read it. _"Gym Pokémon?"_ Then it hit him. "Misty..." He whispered, Pikachu looking up at him with confusion. He stood up quickly and took out his Pokéball, once again releasing Charizard. He picked up Pikachu and leapt onto the fire Pokémon's back. "Cerulean City, go Charizard!"

Charizard roared and flew forward at a great speed, Ash and Pikachu holding on tight to make sure they didn't fall off. Ash narrowed his eyes in anger. "Team Rocket... if you've done anything to her, I swear I will have my revenge."

-----------

"Mommy wake up!"

"Wha?" Misty opened her eyes and sat up. She'd fallen asleep on the coach, and it was now 03:35 "Kandi what's the mater?" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"Mommy, their are strange people outside." Kandi said in a panicked but low voice, pointing at the window.

Misty groaned and stood up. Kandi had done this before. It was probobly just another nightmare. She walked over to the window and looked out, but jumped back with a Thunderbolt came shooting through the window, smashing the glass, and narrowly missing her. Kandi ran over next to Misty, who picked her up and ran out the door, grabbing her bet of Pokéballs on the way. She'd caught a glimpes of their outfit's, it was Team Rocket.

She ran down the stairs, but as she neared the bottom, a Chichou leapt out in front of her, tackling her in the stomach. She was knocked back, but she lost her grip on Kandi as she did. Looking up, her eyes grew wide as she saw an Ivysaur with it's vines wrapped around Kandi. It's trainer walked up beside his pokémon and grinned. "Don't look so worried, if you hand over your Pokémon, the kid won't get hurt."

Misty froze when she heard this, but quickly through the belt to the floor in front of the Rocket. "Now let her go." She said.

"As you wish..." The Rocket said as he picked up the belt. Looking at the Ivysaur, he grinned. "You heard her, _let her go..._"

The Ivysaur's grin match that of it's trainer. It lower it's vines, but tossed them back up, throughing Kandi back and through the air.

"Kandi!"

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Ok, mez ain't gonna drag this out. Please review, pretty please! Slán slán for now!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	3. Reunion Blues

Thankies for the reviews guys! I'm trying to update as many stories as I can, but between this and Yu-Gi-Oh!, it's hard to keep up with both ^^;; I know, the chappy name sucks, I couldn't think of one!

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokémon.

"This is talking"  
_"These are thoughts"_

**Chapter Three - Reunion Blues **

The Ivysaur's grin match that of it's trainer. It lower it's vines, but tossed them back up, throwing Kandi back and through the air.

"Kandi!"

Kandi closed her eyes as she fell downwards, bracing herself for a fall.

A figure burst the window and leapt up, catching Kandi and landing lightly, one knee on the ground. "Are you ok?" Ash whispered. Kandi nodded slowly and he smiled, sitting her on the floor and standing up, he walked in front of her.

"Oh no..." The Rocket whispered as he spotted Ash. He narrowed his eyes and took out three pokéballs, releasing an Archannine, Vaporeon and Raichu.

Ash looked lazily at the Pokémon and took out a Pokéball, throwing it. The pokéball opened in mid-air, but white light that poured out of it suddenly turned into a white blur, passing by the Pokémon and knocking them back and forth. Within seconds the rocket's Pokémon were unconscious and the blur froze. Absol stood loyally by his trainer, red eyes narrowed at the enemy.

The Rocket stood, mouth hanging open in shock. He turned to run, but in the blink of an eye Absol was standing in his way, growling.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Ash warned, but his grin portrayed amusement. He looked back at Kandi then at Misty, confusion settling in his expression. "Absol, let's wrap things up."

Absol leaned back slightly before charging forward, striking the rocket in the chest and knocking him to the floor. He leapt off the barely conscious Rocket and picked up the belt of Pokéballs, running over to Misty and laying them in front of her. He bowed to her then returned to Ash's side, eye's now locked on the unmoving Rocket.

Ash nodded to Absol then looked behind him. "Make sure the rest don't get away." He said to something standing behind him.

"Pika." Came a reply before a yellow blur shot off in the other direction. Ash turned to Misty and smiled. "It's been a long time... hasn't it?"

Misty looked at Ash in confusion. She knew she knew him from somewhere, but who was he? She felt her heart beat faster as he took a few steps towards her so he was only a short distance from her. "Don't you remember me?" That voice, it was familiar. She made eye contact with him. She knew those eyes anywhere but.... could it really be.... "Ash?"

Ash smiled and nodded, taking another step towards her. They were now face-to-face, eyes locked. He felt himself leaning towards her, and her to him. They were barely an inch away from each other when...

"Mommy who he?"

Misty looked down suddenly at Kandi, who was pulling the side of her shirt to get attention. "Um, Kandi... this is Ash. Ash Ketchum."

Ash took a step down and looked down at Kandi. "Misty... who's this?" He asked, his voice confused, dull and sad. Were his suspicions true?

"This is Kandi." Misty said, picking Kandi up and hugging her slightly. "She's... uh... she's my daughter..."

Ash felt like his heart was torn that very second. A painful, burning sensation in his chest made him feel like he would collapse from shock. Daughter? That meant... she was, or at least had been, with someone else. He felt his eyes burning with hot tears, and turned his back to her quickly.

"Ash? Are you ok?"

"Ya." Ash said, covering his eyes then wiping the tears away with the back of his hand. He turned back, smiling reassuringly, but he felt dead inside. "It's great to see you." He said, though his tone was half-hearted.

Pikachu trotted around the corner. [All Rockets paralysed and accounted for, Sir!] Pikachu declared, giving Ash a salute. Ash just smiled and petted the Pokémon on the head when it leapt to his shoulder. He took out a cell phone and dialled a few numbers. After calling and giving the details to the Cerulean Police Department, he hung up and put the phone back in his pocket.

"Ash, what's going on? Why did those Rocket's want my Pokémon?" Misty asked.

Ash sighed and looked back at her. "I don't really know Misty, but they've targeted all the other Gyms in all three regions." He leaned his shoulder against the door and folded his arms. He looked up at the ceiling and frowned. "What are you up to Giovanni...?"

-----------

"Are they ready yet?"

"We think so sir, but we have to have a test run first."

Giovanni watched as a trashing Onix was released into a huge, empty room. The Pokémon began to slam at the walls, causing huge cracks to appear. A same trap door open at the side and metal ball floated out, opening out to a flat, metal plate, and sticking to the Onix's forehead. The Pokémon shut it's eyes in pain, shaking around for a moment before stopping. It's eyes opened, but they were a glowing red.

"Excellent, prepare it for the subject straight away." Giovanni ordered, turning on his heal and heading towards the door.

"Should I make it stronger Sir?"

"Yes if necessary." Giovanni answered without looking back. "You better watch yourself, my old friend, we're coming to 'recruit' you." He whispered, taking out a picture he grinned. It was of Team Rocket's first surviving experiment, and one of great power. "You will join us, willingly or not.... Mewtwo..."

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

I know, I know, the chappy's short, and they're getting shorter as they go along. But it's one idea per chappy, understand? I **know** that in 'Mewtwo Returns' Mewtwo made Team Rocket forget about him, but there is a reason they remembered, I'll explain if I can in the next chappy. Anyvay, slán slan for now! Please review!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	4. Mewtwo's Allegiance

Ok, sorry for the long wait, but I won't rant on, read away!

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokémon.

"This is talking"  
_"These are thoughts"_  
_[This is Mewtwo talking]_

**Chapter Four - Mewtwo's Allegiance **

Misty looked out of the back door and smiled. Ash was lying on the grass, asleep, with Pikachu asleep by his side. Why he was sleeping outside in the middle of the night she had no idea. She walked out and knelt next to him, looking lovingly at him and just enjoying the sound of his breathing.

Ash could almost feel in his sleep that he was being watched, and it made him slightly uneasy. He couldn't be to safe these days, he was Team Rocket's main target, but also their toughest. He could feel someone else's presence nearby, but they didn't seem to be moving. He'd learned how to sense these things over the years, and it had saved his life more then once.

Pikachu's ears twitched and he opened his eyes lazily, looking around. He yawned in his usually high-pitched tone and rubbed his eyes before spotting Misty. "Pi? Pi Pikachupi." He greeted with a smile.

"Good morning." Misty smiled back. "Is Ash ok Pikachu? He's been acting sort of funny."

Pikachu looked confused, then lowered his ears. When she asked him what was wrong he simply told it 'was not his business to say'.

Looking down again Misty frowned. _"What's bothering you Ash?"_ She wondered, giving him a light kiss on the cheek.

Ash's eyes opened immediately and he sat up, looking at Misty with slight shock. He narrowed his eyes and looked away. _"Guess she thinks now that one loser's gone she can have another."_ Ash thought bitterly.

"Ash..." Misty looked at him with sad eyes. When he was looking at her, his eyes didn't have that same spark as they used to, they were lifeless, and dull.. What was going on with him? She looked at the ground and sighed. "So, when are you planning on finding out what Team Rocket's up to?"

Ash didn't respond for a moment, then replied. "We haven't decided on anything yet."

"Why don't you just break in to their HQ?" Misty asked, tilting her head when Ash laughed. "What?"

"Are you crazy?" He asked, looking at her, smiling but his eyes serious. "Not even I'd chance that, no matter how strong my pokémon are then could never take on an army."

"So what now?"

Pikachu leapt onto Ash's lap and followed his trainers gaze as they both looked to the sky, then sighed looking down. "I don't know... but I have a really bad feeling about this..."

-----------

A lone figure landed atop the edge of a cliff, silhouetted against the full moon. It was completely silent, only the gentle rustling of the wind in the trees below could be heard.

Mewtwo's gaze suddenly turned to his left, at a large boulder. He raised his left arm and a ball of black psychic emitted from it, charging towards the boulder. As it did so, the boulders stony coat seemed to flicker like a television screen before disappearing, revealing a helicopter, which flew up and out of the way of the attack.

Mewtwo looked angrily at the helicopter as he flew in front of him, narrowing his eyes in hate at the symbol on the front, 'TR'.

There was a slight crackle of a radio then Giovanni's voice was heard. "Good to see you again."

_[I wish I could say likewise...]_ Mewtwo spoke with psychic telepathy. _{Why must you torture me like this? Why can't you just leave. Me. Alone?!]_

"Sorry, but that won't be happening any time soon." As Giovanni spoke a trap door opened at the bottom of the plane and a metal ball opened out.

_[What is that?]_ Mewtwo asked in confusion, but with a hint of anger.

"Though my last method to recruit you failed, my new one is sure to work. It works by attacking your mind, making think of nothing but serving me..." Giovanni's voice had that same icy tone to it as he spoke.

Mewtwo raised his arms in front of him, but before he could do anything the metal ball had transformed into a steel plate and lunged at him, small claws digging into his shoulders and sides so not to come off. Mewtwo fell to one knee in pain, eyes shut tightly in pain.

"Your going to be the cause of the worlds destruction." Giovanni said, voice taunting. "Because of you Team Rocket can now successfully clone super Pokémon, like you, but at a much faster pace. And with you by my side leading my army of clones, the world will fall under the power of Team Rocket."

Mewtwo could feel his mind being corrupted, his thoughts being manipulated. He knew he would be under Team Rocket's control soon, he had to do something. Speaking through mind, he warned the only one he could...

-----------

"Pikachu quit eating all the ketchup!"

"Pikachu pi, pi, kachu!" Pikachu sang his own version of the ketchup song happily as he dodged out of Ash's grip, running around the guest room.

"Would you to be quiet!" Misty whispered harshly, poking her head in the door. "Kandi and I are trying to sleep and it is past midnight!" She shut the door behind her as she left.

"Ya right, that little squirts up playing." Ash whispered to Pikachu. "They again... who are we to talk, eh?"

"Pi pika!" Pikachu agreed, then tiled his head. [You ok?] he asked.

Ash was looking at the floor. "It's just... this whole thing with Kandi... do my feeling mean anything to her?" He looked up at him long time companion for reassurance, but Pikachu didn't seem to have anything to say. "I let her know how I felt before I left all those years ago, how could she just turn on me and go with someone else?" He turned his back to Pikachu and looked out the window. "I just don't understand."

[Maybe it didn't mean anything-]

"If she cared she wouldn't have let this happen..." Ash mumbled, cutting Pikachu off.

Suddenly the door opened and Misty walked in. "Um Ash, you better come here a second."

Ash wiped his eyes before he turned around to face her, a confused expression on his face. "What?"

"It's.... that's clone Pikachu. He says Mewtwo's become a part of Team Rocket..."

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

I know it's short, and I _know_ it's not very interesting, but I'm just making it up as I go along ^^;;  
**VOTE:** What other Pokémon do you think Ash should have? I have idea's but I thought I'd ask.  
please review and slán slán for now!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	5. I Wish We Were More

I won't rant on, just sorry for the late update!

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokémon.

"This is talking"  
_"These are thoughts"_  
_[This is Mewtwo talking]_

**Chapter Five - I Wish We Were More... **

[Mewtwo sent me a message.] The clone Pikachu explained, panting heavily and taking a drink of water from a small flask. [He explained that Team Rocket were going to control him, that he couldn't stop it, and that they were planning to make more clones.] He looked down and shook his head. [That's all I can tell you... I don't know anything else...]

Pikachu and Ash looked at each other worriedly. "Now what?" Ash asked himself, though Pikachu lowered his head and thought anyway. Ash took a deep breath and sighed. "We can't stay here."

"Pika?"

"We'll be putting Misty and Kandi in danger." Ash explained and jumped when he heard a voice behind him.

"So you finally reappear and now your running away again?" Misty asked, leaning against the doorframe. She shook her head and laughed before looking at him seriously. "I'm coming too."

"What?!" Ash spun around to face her. "You can't come! It's dangerous, and you have to take of Kandi, and... and..." He silenced when Misty stood him by putting her finger on his lips. He looked at her with confusion.

"_And..._ I want to be there..." Misty whispered, smiling. She leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips, waiting for a reaction. She was surprised, but happy when she saw him leaning towards her. When he kissed her, she closed her eyes and kissed back.

Pikachu smiled and looked over at his clone, giggling at his confused expression.

Ash's mind was racing. Was thing right? It sure felt it. But... had she not turned her back on him? He hadn't seen her in years, yet this was an unusually familiar feeling. When had he felt like this before? It wasn't the same as when he had departed them before, she didn't kiss him back then... then what was going on?

He couldn't take it. He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away so she was at arms length, then let her go, looking away. He really wished he hadn't done so, but what was he supposed to do? This is was she got for stabbing him in the back...

Misty frowned and looked away as well. "I'm still going with you..." She said after a few minutes. She sensed either he didn't want to fight, or he knew she wouldn't give up until he agreed, because he didn't complain, he just nodded. "Better call my sisters, they'll have to take care of Kandi." She turned and walked out of the room, glancing back before she left.

Pikachu and his clone mirrored each others actions as they lowered their ears and sighed with a heavy, 'Pika...' Ash's Pikachu trotted over and looked him in the eye. [Why'd you do that?]

Ash looked at Pikachu and sighed. "I can't help it Pikachu, it's just not right.. looks like we'll have to be just friends..."

[Don't you want to be more then that?]

"I do, but it'll never happen..." Ash walked over and leaned on the windowsill. "I wish we were more..."

Pikachu sighed and looked at his clone who shrugged. [Humans huh?]

[You said it.]

-----------

"Fused Evolution?" Cassidy was surprised she'd never been told of such a thing.

"That is what the clone Pokémon are going to be." Butch explained, grinning. He glanced at Cassidy's confused expression and continued. "It takes the best quality from each level of the Pokémon's evolution, and merges it into one. For example." He led her to the other side of the Lab and pointed in a window.

Cassidy looked in and was shocked at what she saw. There was a Charmander sleeping in the centre of the room, but this Charmander's skin was a healthy red instead of orange. On it's back were miniature Charizard wings, and it had sharp white claws. "What's with that thing?"

"It's one of the clones. The strength, speed and flight ability of a Charizard, the claws of a Charmeleon while still possessing the evasiveness of a Charmander. It is also small enough to dodge most attacks." Butch explained quickly. "Not bad, eh?"

Cassidy smirked at the small Pokémon and then looked ay Butch. "Not bad at all. Though we'll need alot more for an army."

"Already in motion." Butch said, indicating to the machines at the other side of the room. "Well have an army in no time...and then, the world will belong to Team Rocket!"

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Short, I know, but whacha gonna do? I added a little more AAMR because there really ain't enough ^^;; To be honest I prefer shorter chappys, but I keep getting yelled at -_-;;  
Anyvay, please review and Merry Christmas! Slán slán!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	6. Match with a Mutant

Hey guys! Hmm, 6 months for one story, thats a LONG wait ; Sorry guys, but to be honest I never saw meself continuing this. I just read a few of the reviews and, well, felt guilty ; Sorry!

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokémon.

"This is talking"  
_"These are thoughts"_  
_[This is Mewtwo talking]_

**Chapter Six - Match with a Mutant **

"Misty-"

"You're not changing my mind..." Misty whispered, picking up a backpack and walking out of her room. She brushed past Ash in the doorway, ignoring him. Obviously, she was still hurt by his rejection. She made her way down the corridor to her daughter's room and looked in. "Hey sweetie, ready to go?" She asked, smiling over at the four-year-old.

"Yup!" Kandi announced happily, throwing a Kingdra shaped backpack over her shoulder. "Do you tink Aunty Daisy will try to put make-up on me again? I don' like make-up!"

Misty laughed and took her daughter's hand. "Don't worry, I've given her a fair warning." She said, walking down the stairs. Ash followed close behind, hands buried in his pockets. Pikachu and his clone perched on either of his shoulders, all three remaining silent.

-----------

Inside the Team Rocket HQ, a fierce battle was taking place. The mutated Charmander, which was nicknamed Blaze, was battling a much larger Charizard. Blaze wore two metal cuffs on his hands, a small red, blinking light on them. The larger pokémon was unmutated and powerful, but every launched attack was dodged, and Blaze refused to attack.

Frustrated, the Charizard's trainer ordered Flamethrower. He smirked at the small pokémon's attempt to counter with it's own Flamethrower. _"How pathetic..."_ he thought, but was torn back to reality as the small pokémon's attack easily overpowered the Charizard's, enveloping the pokémon and causing an almost instant K.O.

Butch grinned and returned Blaze, clipping the Pokéball to his belt. A few scientists by the sidelines took a few notes and muttered among themselves. The experiment was a complete success, and the wrist bands where a great idea. They raised the Pokémon's attack, defence ect. to the most powerful level, giving the already powerful pokémon an unnecessary power boost.

"Let's see how the next match goes." Butch smirked, withdrawing another Pokéball. He tossed it and in a burst of light, a new pokémon appeared. It was a Meganium, only smaller, about the size of a Bayleef, with a Chikorita leaf on it's head and a smaller tall. It's fur was more creamy, like a Bayleef's, and it's eyes where a bright ruby red. "Don't fail or it's back to the lab again." He warned, the Pokémon shivering visibly.

-----------

Ash withdrew a few Pokéballs as he and Misty dismounted Charizard, who had landed in the middle of the forest. He returned the large pokémon and clipped the pokéball to his belt. Tossing the pokéballs in his hands, Ash released two more of his Pokémon, Absol and Sceptile. The Pokémon stood loyally in front of their trainer, awaiting his command.

"The Team Rocket HQ is believed to be around here. We had to search quietly, but silently. Move out." The Pokémon, along with the two Pikachu, nodded and took off in a blur. Absol and the Pikachu's size made it easier for them to conceal themselves in the surrounding foliage, while Sceptile colour camouflaged it very well.

Misty watching with interest. Ash sure had changed in the years they had been apart. He was a much better commander, he thought more strategically and his Pokémon where among the most well trained she'd even seen. Still... there was something missing. Where was the Ash she remembered? The happy, stupid, hot-headed teen she had known all those years ago?

_"Am I ever happy with him?"_ she thought. At first, she always complained about how immature hi was, and how he should grow up and get serious. But now that he had, she wanted him to be childish again. She came to the conclusion it was Ash's childish antics and immense over-confidence that Misty found, oddly enough, charming.

Ash and Misty where alone in the clearing, in total silence save for the odd rustle of a tree in the wind. Misty folded her arms and shifted uncomfortably on the spot. Finally, Ash spoke up, causing her to jump.

"Why did you do it?"

"What?" Misty looked up, but Ash had his back to her. "What are you talking about?"

"Kandi." Ash answered simply, looking back at her icily. "Why did you do it? Don't you care about me?"

Misty looked over at him, slightly confused. "You think I... That... Ash what the heck are you talking about?"

"Who's the father?"

Misty froze. Is _that_ what was bothering him these past few days? Is that why he was avoiding her? "You think I went with someone else?" She asked, her heart skipping a beat as Ash turned his back to her again. "Ash you don't understand. The father..." She trailed off slightly. How was she supposed to put this?

"Who?" Ash turned to face her, arms folded, expression interested, but with slight anger.

Misty sighed heavily. "I guess the only way is to say it straight out." She took a deep breath and looked Ash in the eye. "Ash, Kandi is-"

"Pikapi!"

"Wha?" Ash looked over towards the Pokémon's panicked voice, but received a powerful blast of electricity, surging through him. The force of the attack threw him back, slamming him into a nearby tree. He groaned and looked up. His eyes grew wide as what he saw. "What the...?"

The Pokémon in front of him was like none he'd ever seen before. It was like an orange, brown and yellow Pikachu, the same colour as a Raichu, with a long, black Raichu tail and Pichu ears. It grinned as yellow sparks erupted from its checks targeting the trainer again. A yellow blur shot past the attack and stood in front of Ash. Pikachu used his tail to absorb the attack, though it was a painful process.

"Ash what is that thing?!" Misty asked as she tried to help him to his feet.

"I have no idea." Ash confessed, pulling himself to his feet and looking over at the creature. Pikachu and the other Pokémon where fighting, and Ash was surprised to see the opponent was doing well against Pikachu. Pikachu had already used a Thunder attack on the Pokémon and it was still going strong. "Pikachu Double Team!" "Pika!" Pikachu nodded, creating about six other versions of himself. Sceptile, Absol and Pikachu's clone arrived back at the battle scene, but remained at the sidelines of the battle, watching curiously.

The Raichu/Pikachu Pokémon looked around at the Pikachu surrounding hi, before swinging it's long tail in a circle, knocking each Pikachu until the real one was found. Pikachu was whipped across the face and struck down, the Pokémon taking advantage with a tackle attack.

Ash watched in disbelief as Pikachu was struck back, rolling along the floor. As he tried to get to his feet, Pikachu was struck with a powerful Thunder attack. Ash clenched his fists and ran forward as the Pokémon powered up for another attack. He grabbed Pikachu and rolled out of the way of the attack, but just in time. "Sceptile go!"

The grass Pokémon ran forward and insanity released a Leaf Blade attack.

Misty watched in disbelief at the power of the other pokémon, but was relieved to see it weakening. "Go Sceptile!" She cheered, though Sceptile didn't hear her.

"Misty look out!"

"Wha?" Misty looked over at Ash as he called, but suddenly felt something wrap around her and lift her off the ground. "What the-? Hey! Put me down!" She yelled angrily. Suddenly, a wave of blue powder surrounded her and her eyes began to droop. She tried to fight off the sleep, but it was impossible. As she slowly slipped into a deep sleep, the last thing she heard was Ash calling her name, before all was black.... 

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Ok. I know crappy chappy, but hey, at least I updated Don't know how long it's gonna take to do the next chappy, but whacha gonna do eh? Sorry again for the six month wait ; Please review and slán slán for now!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorablechickoritahotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	7. Our Fate

Ok guys, don't expect miracles with this, I know this ain't gonna be a good chappy. Sorry... twas done yesterday but I never put it up...

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokémon.

"This is talking"  
_"These are thoughts"_  
[Pokémon talking]  
_[This is Mewtwo talking]_

**Chapter Seven - Our Fate **

Ash growled at the Pokémon in front of him, clutching Pikachu tighter in anger. The Pokémon whose vines where wrapped around Misty was a lot like an Ivysaur, save it had a flower on it's back in place of a bud and a rouder face with light blue skin, like a Bulbasaur. _"What is with all these freak Pokémon?"_ he thought as Pokemon used a Sleep Powder on Misty.

Sceptile struck the Pikarai to the ground with a Leaf Blade attack, but the Pokémon spun and fought back again. If not for his absorb attack Sceptile would be very low on energy at that moment. Even with a type advantage this Pokémon was a very worthy opponint.

"Absol, go get Misty back from that thing!" Ash commanded, the dark Pokémon nodding and charging forward at the Ivysaur-like Pokemon with a faint attack, landing a direct hit. The grass type Pokémon withdrew yet another vine from the flower on it's back, then numerous others. It charged them forward at the Absol, who tried to dodged. Remarkably, the dark type Pokémon was able to dodged most of the forest of vines, until he was struck across the face, leaving a deep red gash behind.

Pikachu forced his eyes open and shook his head, looking forward at the 'Ivysaur'. Where had that come from? His slightly blurry suddenly landed on Misty, and grew wide. "Pika...." he growled, cheeks sparking. He leapt out of his trainers arms and charged towards the Pokémon, tail glowing for an Iron Tail. "Pikachu no!" "Pika!" Pikachu cried, charging like a blur and striking the Ivysaur in the face with his attack. The grass Pokémon was struck hard and sent flying back, but a stray vine struck Pikachu hard across the head, dazing him, before wrapping around the small electric Pokémon.

Absol leapt back beside his trainer and, unlike Pikachu, awaited a command. Out of all Ash's Pokémon, Absol was the most obediant. He almost refused to do a thing in battle without Ash's command. A small trickle of blood ran down the Pokémon's face, reddening it's blue and white fur. Growling as the Ivysaur creature sent Pikachu to sleep with a Sleep Powder, it obeyed with another faint attack command.

But just as Absol landed the hit, a flamethrower shot forward out of no where, striking Absol back with great force. "Wha the-?" Ash looked over to see none other then Blaze, the Charmander mutant. The Pokémon grinned as blasted fire at the floor, creating a wall in front of of itself and the Ivysaur, as well as it's captives. Ash sheided his eyes from the blast and took a few steps back as the flames brushed against him.

Absol struggling to his feet and looked forward. The flames desolved in front of him, but with the disspapearance of the fames went with mutants, along with Misty and Pikachu. Absol looked sadly back at his trainer, who's gaze was lowered to the floor. [What do we do?] Absol asked, awaiting orders yet again.

Sceptile, who was slightly confused at the sudden disappearance of his opponint, walked up behind his trainer. Ash looked back at Sceptile, then the Pikachu clone on his shoulder then forward at Absol. "We find out where they are. Spread out and search for clues."

Absol and Sceptile nodded and shot off in green and white blurs. Ash walked off in another direction searching for clues himself. "How could I let this happen..." He whispered, mentaly slapping himself. "I just hope they're ok."

-----------

"Pika..." Pikachu opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times to clear his vision. "Cha?" The yellow Pokémon sat up and looked around. He was in the middle of a giant roomfilled with numerous Pokémon, from fire, to ice to grass, to dragon types. Looking closely, Pikachu noticed that all of them where looking rather scared if not confused. [What's going on?]

_[Pikachu?]_

[Mewtwo?] Pikachu looked in confusion over at the psychic Pokémon, who was standing a few feet away, a soft violet glow around him. [What are you doing in Team Rockets hideout?]

_[Pikachu you have to be careful of me. Team Rocket have created a machine that can control the minds of pokémon]_

[What?!]

_[And I'm their puppet.]_ Mewtwo finished, pointing to the metal plate on his chest. Pikachu tilted his head in confusion, and Mewtwo answered his unasked question. _[It's not active now, and neither is yours.]_

[Mine?] Pikachu looked down and jumped as he realised a metal plate, similar to Mewtwo's, was straped to his stomach. He pulled at it and tried to shock it off, but all attempts where in vain.

_[It won't work Pikachu, not without the code. They're password locked.]_ Mewtwo explained, tapping the small keypad on his own machine. He sighed and looked at the ceiling in thought. _[Your trainer should run while he has the chance, but he won't. His stubborness had not subsided in the slightest over the years has it?]_

Pikachu smiled slightly and shook his head. His gaze fell to the floor and he sighed. [What's going to happen to us...?]

_[That is for them to decide Pikachu.]_

[Thats a very negetive attitude to have Mewtwo.] Pikachu comment, folding his arms in a huff. Mewtwo smiled at the rodent Pokémon, but made no response or rejection to Pikachu's statement. Weither Pikachu believed it or not, Mewtwo was right, Team Rocket controled their fate now.

-----------

"Ow..." Misty groaned as she awoke. She sat up and rubbed her head, looking around. She was in a fairly small room, about five meters in length and width, with one small, barred window far above her, letting in just enough light to see. Where was she?

The door in front of her unlocked suddenly and a rocket stood before her. He had a rather angered expression on his face as he looked at Misty. "Is _this_ thing yours?" he asked, holding something up in front of him.

"My Psyduck!" Misty reached out and grabbed the panicking Pokémon. Yes, after all the years of training, she had neglected to train her Psyduck. She felt a little guilty, yes, but with her shot temper she couldn't find the time nor the patience for Psyduck. The yellow Pokémon relaxed instintly once in his trainers arms, holding his head and looking up at her with a confused 'Psy?'.

"That Pokémon is pathetic," the Rocket stated. "It's so weak for our forces, keep it if you want, it's no real threat." And with that, the door was slammed shut. Misty hugged the water Pokémon, who merely tilted his head in confusion, looking at the door. "Duck?"

"Well at least I know where I am now..." Misty whipsered to herself, looking up at the window. She pet the Psyduck slightly, deep in thought. _"Wonder where Ash is..."_

-----------

"Any luck guys?" Ash asked, frowning when his Pokémon shook their heads in turn. "Where could they be...?"

The Pikachu clone's ears lowered sadly and he sighed a sad 'Pika...'. He sat down, gaze lowered to the floor. Absol sat beside his trainer, as Sceptile sat not far away. It was completely silent, each of them lost in their own thoughts.

Suddenly, Pikachu's ears twitched, and he looked up quickly. There was a loud sound of padding from a shirt distance away. The other Pokémon heard it next, then Ash. They where on their feet by now, eyes scanning the area for the source of the sound.

In a blur, an orange figure leapt from the surrounding forest, paws knocking Ash forcefully to the ground, a searing pain erupting in his right arm as the Pokémon's razor sharp teeth sank into his flesh.

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Again, crappy chappy, but I told yaz I'm no good at Pokémon no more. won't drag on. Please review and slán slán for now.  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorablechickoritahotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	8. An Old Rival

Not gonna blab, sorry for taking so long to update! 

**What the heck do I call the clone, it's annoying writing 'clone Pikachu' everywhere!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon

"This is talking" ("This is Pokémon Talking")  
_'These are thoughts'_

**Chapter Eight - An Old Rival **

Ash cried out as the Arcanines teeth dug deep into his flesh, shutting his eyes tight and focussing on withstanding the pain. The giant dog blinked twice, as if surprised, then released his jaw lock, just as a jolt of electricity from the clone Pikachu struck it on the side of the head. Yelping, the Arcanine leapt to the side, turning to face the small mouse with a growl.

"Arcanine, what are you doing?"

Ash sat up and cringed, holding his forearm as Absol trotted up next to him, nudging him lightly with concern. "I'm ok..." he whispered, smiling slightly, before turning his gaze to the Arcanine. The fire pokémon's trainer emerged from the forest behind the giant dog and Ash's eyes grew wide. "Gary?"

"Ash?" Sure enough, it was Gary Oak, Ash's childhood rival and famous Pokémon researcher. Unlike his grandfather, Gary traveled the country learning and discovering all he could about Pokémon by raising and studying them. Tracy Sketchit had taken over the job of caring for trainers Pokémon back at Pallet Town.

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked, pulling himself to a sitting position with one hand for support, the other crossed over his chest.

"Hey, you're not the only one sent off on secret missions." Gary replied with a smile, walking over and taking Ash's wrist, turning his arm slightly to check the injury. "You may have been sent to find Team Rocket, but I'm here to find out what's going on with all these Pokémon mutations." He took off the bag on his back and knelt next to Ash. Rooting around until he found a first aid kit, he started to clean the wound off. "Some people think it's some sort of radiation, but I'm not convinced. Stop whining." He quickly starting bandaging the wound, ignoing Ash's hiss of pain.

Ash narrowed his eyes. "Hey, it's not my fault _your_ Arcanine attacked me."

"Well as a Pokémon Master you should have known what to do." Gary replied with a smirk.

"Well as a trainer you should be able to control your Pokémon."

Gary shook his head as he tied the bandage. "We don't have time for this, so let's just say you win this round, ok?" Pulling himself to his feet he took Ash's good hand and pulled him up also. "Mind if we join you? You don't seem to be doing to well."

"Neither do you," Ash retorted. Did Gary think he couldn't take care of the job himself? _"That's rich! Coming from the trainer who I've beaten too many times to count!"_ Ok, maybe that wasn't true, but he was still a much better trainer then him.

Gary sighed. "You're not gonna start this again are you?"

"Start what?"

"Acting like a five-year-old."

"I do not!"

"There you go..." Gary said with a shrug. "Look, fine. You can do what you want, I'm not hanging around any longer. Either you come with me and help me find Team Rocket's H.Q. or I'll find it alone, your choice." And with that, he turned and left. Arcanine, who had been sitting silently, stood and padded after his trainer without a second glance at the Pokémon Master.

Ash frowned, thought for a few seconds, then sighed. "Gary!" he called, running to catch up with his life-long rival (his Pokémon followed). Stopping next to him, he folding his arms, slightly annoyed he was even considering getting help when he knew he didn't need it. "I... suppose it would be faster if we worked together..."

Gary smiled and continued on. "I knew you couldn't do anything without my help."

"Hey! Take that back!"

"Why don't you try an make me?"

The clone Pikachu twitched his ears and tilted his head in confusion as he trotted after the trainers. Looking up at Sceptile, he asked, "How old are they again?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

* * *

Pikachu growled, sparks flying as the Rocket walked towards him. All the other Pokémon had gone with the other rockets willingly, knowing it was pointless trying to fight them, but Pikachu wasn't going to listen to the enemy. Mewtwo stood in the corner, watching the fight with interest (no one would bother Mewtwo, they were all to scared of him). 

"Come on you stupid little rat..." the rocket growled, making another grab for Pikachu, but recieving a shock insteed. "Ok, thats it." he took out a small control pad and pointed it at Pikachu, causing the Pokémon to freeze. Pressing the button, an electris shock charged from the machine on the Pokémon's stomach, causing the little electric Pokémon to yelp. When the shock died, Pikachu's eyes had turned a deep red. "Come on." the rocket grumbled, and Pikachu followed obediently. The machine had complete control over his mind.

Mewtwo frowned and shook his head, watching the electric mouse pokémon as it trotted past him after the Rocket.

"Arn't you going to join your friends?"

_"Hmph..."_ Mewtwo closed his eyes and turned his head away from the voice. _"I know what you're planning Giovanni."_

"Oh do you?" Giovanni smirked, leaning his arms on the railing as he looked door at the phychic pokémon from a higher platform. "Enlighten me."

Mewtwo glanced up at the Rocket leader and narrowed his eyes. _"You're just trying to irritate me. I know you wouldn't dare attempt to create another mutation using my DNA, as you're planning to do with the other Pokémon. Strong as your machines are, they couldn't control a stronger clone of myself, not to mention my DNA is unstable as it is. You couldn't clone anything from me, no matter how hard you tried."_

"Well I see your brain-power hasn't lessened over the years," Giovanni chuckled, straightening up. "Not that it's any use to you now. Just don't attempt any futile resistance and you won't have to suffer."

Mewtwo turned his head away again as Giovanni turned and left. _"What am I going to do? I can't control my actions, and I'm unable to help defeat Team Rocket in any way..."_ he opened his eyes and looked at a barrel across the room, focussing his anger into a Phychic attack. A blue glow surrounded the barrel for a second, then it was crushed, as if by a giant invisible hand. He watched the barrel fall and frowned sadly. _"I used very little of my power there. Under their control... What am I going to do to all those innocent people and Pokémon?"_

* * *

"Ok Psyduck, Psychic!" 

"Psy?"

"Ahh!" Misty pulled at her hair in frustrion as the yellow pokémon tilted his head. "Why don't you understand?" she yelled in anger. Reguardless of the years she spent with Psyduck, the Pokémon was still as clueless as ever. "Psyduck, don't make me hurt you..."

"Psy?" Psyduck tilted his head, still confused.

She groaned and slid down the wall again, sitting on the floor. "I'll give Ash half an hour, then I'm afraid you're going to be in for a terrible headache..."

"Duck!"

* * *

"What is it about these Rocket's that they never try to hide their Headquarters?" Ash mumbled as he peered out from behind a tree. In front of them, surrounded by the forest, was a large grey building. It was boring to look at, a simple, tall rectangular building with numerous windows dotted around it. 

Gary narrowed his eyes. "They usually do; they must be feeling pretty confident."

"What? In thinking we'd never reach or find it," Ash asked, raiising and eyebrow at his rival, "or that we'd run into trouble inside."

Gary shrugged. "Probably both. We'll have to be careful." He reached back and plucked a pokéball from his belt, turned away from the building and held it out. "Umbreon I choose you!"

Gary's Umbreon appeared in a flash of red light, standing much like a feline, with one front foot in front of the other. It looked very sleek and balanced; Ash could tell it was fast just by looking at it. "Umbreon, uses your faint attack to sneek around and search for and entrance into that building."

The dog-like Pokémon nodded and leapt off, somehow managing to keep completely silent as it's feet bounded off the ground. Gary leaned against the tree and stared at the building.

"So now what, we're just going to sit here?" Ash asked, agrivated. He wasn't one for logic.

"That's the plan," Gary answered. "Umbreon will find the safest way in; there's not point in rushing into things, we'll get caught and you know it."

Ash growled but he knew Gary was right. He had, on more then one occassion, run straight into trouble; maybe it was best to take his rivals advice for once. He leaned against the tree and sighed heavily, praying in his mind for the safety of Pikachu, his best friend, and Misty, the love of his life.

"Umbre..."

Gary looked back at the Umbreon standing behind him, how had whispered to catch his trainers attention. "You found a way in?" The Pokémon nodded. Gary petted the Umbreon and smiled. "Good job, boy." He picked his bag back up, which he had emptied of what he didn't need, and turned to Ash. "Ready?"

"Ready," Ash nodded, and they set of, followed Umbreon at the dark pokémon lead them slowly through the forest, out of sight on guards and cameras. Gary had trained his Umbreon well; they'd have put Team Rocket's best spies to shame!

After a few minutes of sneaking at a crawling pace through the forest, they made their way towards the building, but stopped short, standing twenty feet shy of the building, still hidden in the forest. "What is it?" Ash asked impatiently.

Umbreon stood, gaze fixed on the ground, then perked his ears, looking back at Gary. Confused, the trainer walked forward and knelt next to Umbreon. "What is it boy?" he asked. The Pokémon nodded towards the floor and dug his paw at it. Gary brushed the dust away and his eyes grew wide. "A trap door?"

A metal trap door was hidden under the dust and leaves that had settled on it. Gripping the rusted handle - it looked old and unused - he plled it open and peered in. "And you're sure this leads inside?" he asked the Umbreon, who nodded. "Well, you've never let me down before, so I trust you." he looked back at Ash and smiled. "Feel like chancing a mysterious tunnel."

"If it'll get me to Misty and Pikachu, yes." Ash nodded. Umbreon leapt into the hole first, followed by his trainer, then Ash, who closed the trap door behind them. The patterns on Umbreons body lit up and illumminated the tunnel, which looked like it hadn't been used in years. Ash stepped up beside the Pokémon and his trainer. "Let's go, we don't have a minute to lose."

And so the group darted down the corridor.

Unaware that someone was watching their every movement...

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Ok, there ya go. Again, this stories not gonna be updated to often, but hey, enjoy it anyway!  
Please review and slán slán for now!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  



End file.
